I HATE YOU!
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: She left him without a trace, and he can't let her go.


Why couldn't she be loved by him?

(Because he was God.)

Was she too flawed, to imperfect for him to lay his hands on her skin?

(He has his blue haired angel, why would he want you?)

Was she ugly?

(No, you're just not worth his time.)

Why did he have to have her heart?

(You were stupid to give it to him in the first place.)

Was she too weak compared to Konan?

(Could you protect your 'God'?)

Was she not a good enough ninja?

(You hardly passed becoming a jonin, why would he want you?)

Perhaps, he'd be happy if she was gone.

(He would finally smile.)

If she leaves forever, he'll be happy with everything.

(Now that's what you should have done the moment he frowned at you.)

He never did want her, did he?

(Why the Hell would he want a worthless piece of trash like you?)

She finally knew what to do to make him proud.

(Grab that silver freedom, take it now!)

Her hands wrapped around the blade tightly.

(That's it, you worthless little girl, use it.)

Her fingers squeeze it tighter, the blade cutting into her flesh.)

(Spill more, he'll be happy with you gone.)

Her blood flows from her fingers as she raises it to her wrists.

(Don't be so weak.)

She drags it along her skin, the blood rising up.

(Make it flow already, stop wasting time!)

She presses down harder and harder, hoping she can carve her secrets into her bones.

(Spill it already!)

She makes another slice.

(Use it.)

She drags it along.

(USE IT ALREADY YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!)

She's finally made that pretty color rain.

(More, more, MORE!)

She draws more to the skin.

(Lose yourself in the color, turn your whole body into it.)

She moves to the bathroom and lays in a tub of boiling hot water.

(You can't even feel it can you?)

She's so cold in the pink water.

(You're finally doing what he wants, you'll looking pretty in the end to him.)

The waters red now, deep, velvety red.

(He'll be free of a pathetic burden like you.)

She doesn't hear the knocking on her door.

(Ignore it, finish what you've started.)

The knock turns into banging.

(Go to sleep little girl.)

Her eyes begin to close.

(Good girl, sleep forever.)

She doesn't see the look of pain on his face.

(It's your imagination, sleep.)

She doesn't feel his hands pulling her out.

(There's nothing for you to feel.)

She doesn't notice the pressure on her self inflicted brush strokes.

(No one is there, you're just hoping.)

She doesn't hear him calling her name.

(Why the Hell would he be calling your name for?)

She doesn't feel his tears as they drip onto her face.

(It's just the water dripping onto your skin from your hair.)

She doesn't hear him whisper those three beautiful words.

(Those words aren't meant for you.)

She can feel her body beginning to shut down.

(That's what's best.)

She can hear her heart slowing.

(Sleeping is the only way.)

She can feel herself dying.

(You never should have been born in the first place.)

Pein/Pain's point of view. (I'm spelling it as Pain.

He wants her to know the truth.  
>(Why did you hide the truth from her in the first place?)<p>

He needs her to know how he feels about her.

(She's perfect to us, isn't she?)

She was the only one he ever wanted by his side.

(Why the fuck did you keep pushing her away then?)

He was too scared for her.

(She was hurt, hurt because she saved you.)

He was to blame for the scars that tore apart her body.

(You should have been stronger.)

Then she never would have gotten hurt.

(Then her face wouldn't have that damn huge burn scar.)

Why wasn't he stronger? For her?!

(Because you're no God, not even close.)

He didn't mean for her to feel so abandoned.

(You just couldn't stand seeing the mark on her skin, that you were to blame for her pain.)

He goes to her, hoping to explain this to her.

(Hurry up, she's probably crying again because of you.)

He's running to her room when he smells that sweet scent like that day.

(That's her blood, isn't it.)

He's knocking on her door now.

(She's not going to answer.)

He's banging on it now.

(She's in pain, hurry up and save her!)

He breaks down her door.

(She's not here.)

He can hear her gentle sobs from the bathroom.

(There's so much blood.)

She's laying there, motionless, her body turned crimson.

(What kind of God are you?! SAVE HER DAMMIT!)

He's holding her, trying to stop the bleeding.

(The light in her eyes is almost out.)

The blood keeps coming, it won't stop.

(No wonder it smelled so sweet.)

He's crying now, desperate to save her life before it slips away from his fingertips.

(You've pushed her too far.)

Her body is so cold, even though the water has singed his skin.

(Death has wrapped His fingers around her now.)

He's trying to get her to warm up, trying so hard to keep her alive.

(She's made her decision, she picked the cold over our warmth.)

He can't let her go.

(SHE'S OURS! SAVE HER NOW!)

The only thought that went through both of their heads is "I'm the only one who needs to take the blame..."

A week later

She's alive, and hidden in her room.

(You don't want him to see the marks of your failure.)

She couldn't even kill herself.

(You can't even do that right huh?)

Who even bothered to save her?

(No one even wants you, they just don't want to have to clean up your mess.)

She had scrubbed the whole bathroom with bleach before the maids came.

(Such a waste of space.)

She's doesn't want to breathe.

(Taking precious air that HE could use.)

Someone is knocking on her door.

(Keep your mouth shut.)

HE walks in.

(He wants to tell you that you should've just died.)

He's sitting beside her on the bed.

(Maybe he'll kill you for us.)

His eyes look so angry.

(Because you're not DEAD!)

But they look so sad too.

(He probably wants to get back to that beautiful, blue haired angel of his.)

"Why..?" He whispers.

(He knows why.)

"Why did you try to leave this world?" He asks again.

(Because you will smile with us gone.)

She shrugs her shoulders lightly, "What's to stay for?"

(No one wants you.)

He looks at her with rage filled eyes, "What's to stay for? WHAT'S TO STAY FOR? ME! I'M HERE! I'M WHAT'S TO STAY FOR!"

(He's lying.)

She doesn't believe him anyways, she's seen the way the blue haired woman stares at him with such passionate longing.

(They're so in love, you don't stand a chance,)

"You've got an angel, you don't need me." She whispers.

(HIS angel.)

He's looking at her with shock.

(Go away.)

"Saku-" He begins.

(Get away from me.)

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She's screaming at him.

(He's so hurt.)

"I hate you..." She whispers.

(Good girl.)

"I love you..." He says as he leaves.

(Stay the fuck away from us.)

He comes to see her every day.

(She never responds to anything he asks or says.)

She's almost there.

(He doesn't realize she's about to die.)

Until he comes in, and she's withered away to dust.

(He's broken without her.)

The last words she says to him linger in his mind.

(I hate you!)

Funny, how his were the opposite.

(I love you.)

"I love you still." He whispers to her corpse, long since been removed from the world.

(Too bad for him huh? She's not dead, simply gone...)

In this world, only few make it out alive, and the others can only suffer at the hands of the misused.


End file.
